


Hubris

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 2, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Dom Loki (Marvel), Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sub Tony Stark, actual god loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony Stark is dying of palladium poisoning.  He says a prayer to his favorite mythological being: Loki.  Tony offers him a deal, and finds himself bound to the god of mischief.  The last thing he expected was to develop feelings for the guy.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 92
Kudos: 591





	1. The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to more fluffy BDSM romance by someone with decades of experience in the lifestyle. I hope you enjoy it. I find I've been getting more fluffy lately as a reaction to the situation here in the U.S. as of late. It's my form of escapism.
> 
> Timeline-wise, this takes place in the middle of Iron Man 2 but Thor 1 hasn't happened yet.
> 
> Thanks to artsmyspark for the beta, and to SalamanderInk for the title!

Tony was dying. And he had no idea how to stop it.

His palladium-based arc reactor was poisoning him, and his attempts at replacing the element had been unsuccessful. His hopes had been high when he found his father’s design in the old Stark Expo map, but it turned out to be useless for the reactor.

He laid in bed, concentrating on his breathing. His body was almost completely covered in the lines of the poison. He hurt all over. He had another few hours to live, at most. Nobody knew. He’d done a good job of keeping his secret.

Poor Pepper. She’d be left to clean up the mess.

If Tony wasn’t an atheist, he’d have started praying. But he’d never believed in gods. The Christian god of his mother had never made any sense to him. The only deity he’d ever thought was even a little interesting was one his Swedish nanny used to talk about when he was little: Loki, Norse god of Mischief and Fire.

Tony liked causing mischief, while fire made his inventions possible. He couldn’t forge without it. Couldn’t solder without heat. So he’d always been fond of Loki, even though his nanny had warned him that Loki was evil.

Loki didn’t sound evil, though. Tony had always been impressed by Loki’s gift for making arrogant gods and goddesses look bad. So yeah, if he were to pray, it would be to Loki, even though the Mischief god had nothing to do with giving life or preventing death.

What the hell. Nobody but he and JARVIS would ever know.

Tony took a few moments to compose a prayer in his head. “Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?” His faithful AI sounded worried.

“I’m about to do something really weird. Just ignore it.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

Tony took the deepest breath he could manage, and began to pray.

“Dear Loki, God of Mischief and Fire, please hear my prayer. I’m dying. I’ve been close to death before, but this time it’s definitely going to happen. I don’t know what you would want in return, but if you could help extend my life, well, I’m rich and powerful, and I could give you just about anything you wanted. If you exist, please hear me. I’m desperate. Thank you. Sincerely, Anthony Edward Stark.”

Feeling silly, Tony put a pillow over his face to block out reality. Praying was stupid. He felt ridiculous. He laid there feeling sorry for himself. He was going to die.

“Hello, Anthony Edward Stark,” said a male voice that was definitely not JARVIS.

Tony, startled, threw the pillow at the intruder. The man stepped aside and chuckled. “Now now, Anthony. Is that any way to greet your god?”

“My… Who are you?” Tony was getting angry. Who the hell would be bursting into his bedroom? “How did you get past JARVIS?”

“I am a god, Anthony.” The young man -- tall, pale, with black hair and the greenest eyes Tony had ever seen -- sat down at the side of the bed, less than two feet from Tony’s hip. He wore a black suit with a green tie, and looked to be twenty-four at most. “I can go anywhere I please.” He tilted his head slightly and smirked. “Well, almost anywhere. The dwarves are rather angry with me as of late.”

The man looked Tony in the eyes, his face growing somber. His eyes were glowing unnaturally. “You know who I am, Anthony Edward Stark. You prayed to me, and I came. Do not squander the grace I grant you.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then tried again. “The myths say you’re a redhead.”

Loki -- for it had to be Loki -- chuckled. “They also say I gave birth to Odin’s steed.” He grinned. “You humans are rather fanciful.”

“If you came,” Tony said carefully, still disbelieving that a Norse god was real and sitting next to him, “does that mean you’re willing to help me?”

“I am,” Loki replied, appraising Tony’s shirtless torso and the marks left by the poison. “I know who you are, Anthony. It is impossible to live on Midgard and not be aware of you. I will make a deal with you.”

Tony’s breath caught. This had to be a trick. “What do you want?”

Loki’s smile was all teeth. “Why, you.” Before Tony could respond, Loki put a hand on the bed and leaned on it, casual as if he was discussing the weather. “You cannot buy me, Anthony. I have as much wealth as I want. I do not need power, either. But I know of your genius, and I wish to see what you can create with my magic assisting you.” His smile turned coy. “I also know of your hedonism. You are very handsome, little mortal, and I should have you beneath me until I grow bored with you.”

Tony ran through his options in a mere second. “What do I get in return? How long would you extend my lifespan? Could you guarantee that amount of time?”

“Oh, good, you’re skeptical.” Loki seemed pleased. “I’d hate it if you said yes too soon.” He crossed his legs, getting more comfortable. “I would give you a golden apple. It would extend your life for a hundred years. If you serve me well, I will grant you a permanent extension, should you want it, but only if you endeavor to please me.

“You would become stronger and harder to kill. You could still die, but not by something as mundane as bullets.” Loki waved a hand negligently. “I cannot guarantee your life, but what my offer gives you is as close as I can get.”

To Tony’s ears, it sounded too good to be true. “I won’t make weapons for you. And I won’t let you rape me.”

“Dear Anthony.” Loki gave him a smile that didn’t exactly set Tony at ease. “I would never force you. Attempt to persuade, certainly. I am very good at seduction when I wish to be. And I have no interest in weapons. Defensive technology, perhaps. But mostly I want to watch you create the things _you_ wish to make.” Loki leaned close. “Intelligence is incredibly sexy, you know.”

Tony swallowed. And yeah, okay, Loki was his type -- tall, lean, and dangerous. “How long would I be at your beck and call?”

Loki tapped his lips thoughtfully. “Ten Earth years. I should be bored with you by then.”

“And if you’re not?”

“Then you may choose whether or not to continue our association.” Loki shrugged. “You will have fulfilled your duties. That is all I will ask for.”

Tony thought quickly. “I want a written contract.”

Loki beamed. “Delightful. We can even sign it in blood, if you wish. It will be binding, though, and you will suffer immense agony if you break it.”

“I’m more worried about you,” Tony replied.

“As well you should be, Anthony.” Loki reached out a hand, holding it over Tony’s chest. “I would heal you, a temporary measure while we come to terms and I fetch you an apple.”

Tony nodded. “Go ahead.” Worst case, whatever Loki did would kill him. And since he only had a couple hours left anyway…

Loki put a hand just above the arc reactor and closed his eyes. “Interesting,” he said. “This may feel strange.”

The sensation of pins and needles coursed through Tony’s body, making him gasp. It wasn’t painful, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Still, he kept his eyes on Loki’s face. He might be willing to make a deal, be willing to spread his legs for the next decade, but that didn’t mean he trusted the god.

As Loki removed his hand, Tony looked down. The poison marks were gone. He took a deep breath. He felt normal, for the first time in weeks. He met Loki’s eyes. “Thanks.”

“It will only last a day. But by then, you will be mine.” Loki seemed pleased with himself.

“Depending on the contract,” Tony added.

“Of course.” Loki stood up. “Now get dressed, Anthony, and meet me in your living room. We have an agreement to settle.”

With that, the god disappeared.

“JARVIS, did you get all that?”

“I did, Sir. I was unable to speak while your visitor was in the room, and my connections to external systems seem to have been severed. I cannot summon help.”

“It’s okay, J.” Tony got out of bed. “I think I’ve got to handle this one on my own.”

\---

Much to Tony’s surprise, arguing over contract details with Loki was a lot of fun. The god was insanely clever, and Tony had to work to keep him from adding loopholes. He got the feeling Loki was doing it just to see if Tony would catch him, because he looked delighted every time Tony called him out on an obscure point.

Finally, it was done. They couldn’t harm each other, except in self-defense, without the other’s consent. Tony would move to New York; apparently Loki lived there, and didn’t want to have to ‘skywalk’ cross-country for his booty calls. Tony was forbidden from bedding anyone but Loki. Tony was to be sexually available in the evenings unless something was seriously wrong or there was an emergency. Saturdays were to be spent in his workshop with the god. Otherwise, Tony could live his life as he wished.

It was a pretty fair deal, considering what Tony was getting out of it. Even if Loki was terrible in bed, Tony could deal with it. After all, Loki couldn’t do anything there that Tony hated without nullifying the contract. Tony didn’t know if signing in blood really made a deal unbreakable, but he supposed he’d find out.

Still, he felt trepidation when Loki handed him a small knife and a quill pen. He was signing away a good chunk of his freedom for a full decade, to a being he’d just met and who had a bad reputation.

“Why me?” he asked. He had to know before he signed.

Loki chuckled. “I’ve been wanting a pet. You present me with the perfect opportunity to gain one.”

“Why a pet?” Tony wondered. “Why not a boyfriend?”

Loki’s nose wrinkled. “I have no use for romance. Much better to have someone to dally with who is indebted to me.” He smirked. “Besides, I rather like the idea of owning you. The great Tony Stark on his knees, eager to please his god.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised. “Is this a BDSM thing?” He had no experience with that. He wasn’t sure if he wanted any, either. His trust issues had their own zip code.

“Perhaps a little.” Loki kept smiling. “I swore not to harm you against your will, but if you were to consent, we could have a great deal of fun.”

“I’ll have to get to know you a lot better for that, Lokes.” A _lot_ better.

Loki shrugged. “We have time. And even if you don’t wish for pain, you will be mine to do with as I please otherwise. You will look beautiful submitting to me whether I have whipped you first or not.” He seemed gleeful.

“I’ve never let a man fuck me before,” Tony admitted grudgingly. “Just exchanged a few drunken blowjobs when I was younger.”

The god looked like he’d won the lottery. “Oh, Anthony. I will be the only one to have ever had you that way. You truly _will_ be mine.”

Well then. Tony had his answer. Without even flinching, he cut his arm. As the blood welled up, he dipped the quill and signed his name. He was really doing this.

Loki waved a hand over the small wound, and it healed immediately. He took the quill and knife, and cut his own palm. He signed his name in runes with a flourish. The vellum glowed brightly, then a duplicate appeared next to it. “Your copy,” Loki said, looking immensely smug. “The deal is done. I will be back shortly with your apple.”

“Awesome. Now give JARVIS back his internet.” Tony hadn’t forgotten about his AI.

“Of course.” Loki waved a hand.

“I am back online, Sir,” JARVIS reported.

“Can I study this magic stuff?” Tony asked. “I’m dying to know how it works.”

Loki seemed pleased by that. “I did hope you’d ask. We cannot integrate magic with your technology unless you understand it first. I will give you lessons on our Saturdays together.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Tony meant it sincerely. This was something novel he’d never encountered before, and he was hungry to learn more.

“Kiss me goodbye, Anthony. I have an apple to obtain.” Loki licked his lips. Tony would almost think he was nervous.

Tony leaned in. He’d kissed plenty of people. Loki was no different, right? He pressed his mouth to the god’s, prepared to show off his kissing skills.

But then Loki claimed his mouth, dominating the kiss with a soft but insistent tongue and a hand on the back of Tony’s neck. This was a deity with thousands of years of sexual experience. By the time Loki pulled away, Tony knew he was in trouble. Loki saw it in Tony’s eyes, and the smugness increased tenfold. “I will see you soon, my pet,” Loki purred, and oh hell, that _voice_. “You will eat the apple, and then we shall see how well you can pleasure your god.”

Loki vanished, and Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

This was either his best idea ever, or his worst.


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: there's a slightly gory bit, but it's not detailed and only lasts for like three sentences. (And it's not during sex. Promise.)

Tony was not a patient person. So when it took three hours for Loki to return, he was stressed as hell by the time the god arrived.

When Loki did, though, his hair was in disarray. There were scratches on his face, and Tony could see blood through a cut in Loki’s jacket. He was terribly cheerful, though. “Sorry for the delay, pet.” At the stunned look on Tony’s face, he gave a breathless laugh. “Come now. You don’t think they hand golden apples out like candy, do you?”

“I guess not,” Tony said, wondering who exactly Loki had fought. “Do you need bandages or something?”

Loki shook his head, eyes still gleaming. “I heal quickly. As will you.” Loki crossed his hands, and was suddenly holding a very shiny apple. “I suggest you take your shirt off before you eat it. The metal in your chest will be falling out, and I doubt you want to get your shirt bloody.”

Tony slowly pulled his T-shirt over his head. He tossed it on the couch, enjoying the appreciation of his body on Loki’s face. “Is this going to hurt?”

“Oh yes,” Loki said, perky. “But not for long.”

“Great,” Tony muttered.

“I suggest sitting in the kitchen. The tile there will be easier to clean up,” Loki said helpfully.

Tony wished he didn’t sound so upbeat. This was huge. Scary. But Tony reached out and took the apple, then made his way to the kitchen.

He sat on the floor, leaning against a cabinet. Loki sat down across from him. Oh, good, he’d have an audience. Tony looked at the apple in his hand. A hundred years of life, in return for ten years of service. He turned the fruit over in his hands. This was it.

Eyes locked on Loki’s, Tony took a bite.

The god looked nearly giddy as Tony consumed the apple, eyes greedily watching. Damn. Tony was used to being wanted, but Loki looked ready to eat him alive. They kept staring at each other as Tony ate every bite of the fruit, core included. It tasted so good, so crisp and sweet, that he couldn’t help it.

When it was gone, Loki relaxed. Tony realized the god must have thought he’d renege on their deal. He wondered if that had happened before. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. How old was Loki? Were there other gods? Where did they live? Was Valhalla real? He was trying to decide which question to ask first when suddenly his chest burned with agony. He gasped from the pain as Loki slid across the floor to him.

“Breathe, pet,” Loki ordered, and pulled out the arc reactor, casing and all.

Tony screamed, blood pouring from his chest as he stared down at the massive hole. He hadn’t been in this much pain since Afghanistan. He was dying, surely he was going to--

But then he noticed the hole was getting smaller. Shards of metal were cutting their way out of his flesh. It hurt like fuck, but he was healing.

He forced himself to breathe through it. It was horrible, but this time he knew the pain would end soon. He realized Loki was holding his hands, and Tony squeezed them as the blood slowed to a trickle.

Soon his chest was whole. Unscarred. As if the reactor had never existed.

His whole body felt great, now that he thought about it. His knee didn’t ache anymore. Neither did that one vertebra in his back that had bothered him for years. He was healthy.

He took his first truly deep and painless breath since 2009. It was a miracle.

And the cause of that miracle was sitting with him, looking smug again.

“How can I please you?” Tony asked. Because he sure as hell owed Loki now.

Loki beamed. “Go shower and make yourself ready for me. I will take care of this mess and meet you in your bedroom.”

Tony nodded and stood. He felt like he should be shaky after all that, but he wasn’t. He breathed again -- sweet, beautiful air -- and went upstairs.

He felt oddly detached as he washed himself. He wondered if he was in shock. His senses felt overwhelmed: by the hot water, the smell of his soap, the sound of the shower itself. He didn’t dare luxuriate in it, though. He had a deity to please.

He finished his ablutions and braced himself before entering the bedroom, still naked. Loki was propped up on his side in the oversized bed, fully dressed but barefoot. The god gave Tony a very slow once-over. “I have chosen well,” he said. “You look delicious.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Tony offered.

Loki laughed, seemingly charmed. He crooked a finger at Tony. “Come lay with me, pet. I wish to explore you.”

Fighting down a panic attack, Tony laid down on his back next to the god. This was possibly the most bizarre reason he’d ever had sex, but Loki was hot and promised not to hurt him. He could do this.

Loki put one large, long-fingered hand on Tony’s bicep, petting it. “You have lovely muscles. Not too big, but very nice.” He stroked down Tony’s forearm, then examined his hand. “Strong hands, too.”

Tony didn’t know what to say for once, so he let Loki do as he pleased.

The god explored his clavicles, his sternum, his stomach, everything he could reach with one hand except for Tony’s semi-erect cock. He felt like a horse being examined by a trader, but there was also something erotic about Loki’s shameless appreciation.

Loki pinched one nipple lightly, and Tony’s dick twitched. “Oh good,” the god said. “You’re sensitive.” He leaned over Tony’s chest and lightly bit the tender nub.

Tony moaned, and Loki’s hand found the other nipple. Loki teased and licked and even twisted a little, never once hurting Tony but definitely turning him on.

Finally Loki pulled Tony onto his side, flush against him, and gave Tony another of those breath-stealing kisses. Tony was fully hard now, pressing against Loki as the god reached down to grope one ass cheek. Loki ground their cocks together, and Tony grabbed his shoulder to hold on. Right now Loki could do just about anything and Tony would go along with it, if it felt this good.

Loki rolled them so he was on top of Tony, then kissed his way down Tony’s jaw to bite his neck. Again, Loki didn’t hurt him, but goddamn, he was good at sensation play. His hands were under Tony’s ass, still crushing them together as he licked and sucked at Tony’s neck.

The god pulled back to look Tony in the eyes. “I’m going to fuck you now, my delicious little pet. Say yes.”

Tony licked his lips. “Yes.”

Loki grinned fiercely and gently tugged Tony’s legs apart. He knelt between Tony’s knees, pulling them up to expose Tony’s hole. “You’re going to like this, little one.”

One slick finger rubbed lightly at Tony’s ass. Tony tried to relax, and the finger pushed its way in slowly.

“Once you’ve taken my cock a few times,” Loki said breathlessly, “I won’t need to prepare you like this. Your body will know how to relax for me.” He added a second finger carefully.

It was an odd sensation. Not painful, but not erotic either. Just strange. Until Loki moved his fingers, and Tony found out why prostate stimulation was a thing. He gasped as Loki touched him there, stroking his fingers over the tiny spot as Tony writhed with pleasure. Jesus. How had he made it to forty without ever trying this?

Loki slid a third finger in, then a fourth. The stretch felt good combined with the way Loki kept rubbing his prostate. By the time the god withdrew his fingers, Tony was close to coming.

“Are you ready for my cock, pet?” Loki’s eyes were dark with lust, hardly any green visible.

“If it feels that good? Fuck, yes.”

Loki gave a wicked smile and snapped his fingers. Suddenly he was nude, and goddamn was the god well-hung. He also had a beautiful body. He noticed Tony’s eyes on him, and he smiled. “You like what you see.”

“I do. Very much.” If Tony had seen more men this gorgeous, he would have slept with way more of them by now.

“Good,” Loki purred. He raised Tony’s knees more and guided his cock to Tony’s hole. “I am your first, your only for this.” He pushed slowly into Tony, eyes fixed on Tony’s face. “You are mine, pet. Mine and no one else’s.”

“Yours,” Tony said, feeling overwhelmed by the vulnerability of the intrusion as much as by the pleasure of it. Loki’s dick was almost too big, and it just kept filling him and filling him, until the god’s hips were pressed to Tony’s rear.

Loki kissed him again, conquering Tony’s mouth with his own until Tony was panting and needy for more. Still watching Tony, the god started to fuck him in earnest.

Tony instinctively drew his knees higher, and the change in angle made Loki’s cock rub perfectly across his prostate. He shouted with pleasure, rocking his hips up to meet Loki’s every thrust. It was the most pleasure he’d ever gotten from sex, despite feeling more exposed than he ever had before. Or maybe because of it. It was exquisite, and it didn’t take long before he felt himself close to coming.

“Do you want to come, pretty pet?” Loki was fucking him hard, the bed creaking in protest, Loki’s sweat dripping onto Tony’s chest. “I’m almost there. Wait for me,” Loki ordered.

Tony tried to ignore his pleasure, tried to hold out until Loki gave permission, and he thought he might fail when Loki commanded, “Now, Anthony!” He let himself go, and his come spurted onto Loki’s stomach as they both found their release.

They took a moment to catch their breath, and then Loki was smiling at Tony as he laid down on his side. He wrapped Tony in his arms, spooning him. “You were delightful, my pet.” Loki kissed his shoulder. “Give me a moment, and I will have you again before I take my leave for the night.”

Tony was enjoying his hazy afterglow. He wasn’t as sleepy as he normally was after sex, but he felt really good. “I’ll start packing in the morning,” he said. “My childhood home is in Manhattan, and the staff should have the place ready for me the day after.” He wasn’t looking forward to being there. “I’ve been thinking about building my own skyscraper there. Maybe now’s the time.”

“Very good.” Loki squeezed him tightly. “I will come to you there, the night after next.” He stroked Tony’s hair. “My lovely little pet. All mine.”

Tony had to be amused at that. Loki was almost childlike in his possessiveness. It was sort of cute. “Yes, Lokes. All yours.”

As Loki bit his shoulder, Tony had to wonder where they would go from here.


	3. Saturday

It took Tony a couple of weeks to get moved into his parents’ mansion completely. Wiring had to be put in for JARVIS, his bots and most of his engineering equipment had to be transported cross-country, and he had a little remodeling done so he wouldn’t have to sleep in his parents’ or his childhood bedrooms.

Telling Pepper he was moving to Manhattan ‘on a whim’ was awkward. But they’d been talking about setting up an SI office in New York anyway, so Pepper didn’t fuss as long as he was willing to choose a location for Stark Tower. He also told her he’d been going through some emotional stuff and needed to get away from the Malibu party scene. She'd been surprised, but thought it sounded healthy.

He wasn’t about to let her know about his deal with Loki. She’d freak. Hell, he was still a little freaked, and he was the one who’d made the deal. Most nights, Loki showed up at about ten o’clock and stayed until he’d fucked Tony at least twice. The god was amazing in bed, and Tony found himself disappointed on the nights Loki didn’t show. Loki was a much more considerate lover than Tony had expected, always making sure they both got off before he went home.

Tony still didn’t know where Loki lived. It was disconcerting.

Finally the workshop was in usable shape, and it was a Saturday morning.

“Hello, pet.” Loki beamed, appearing in the shop at eleven o’clock on the dot. The god was annoyingly punctual, which was why Tony was up so early. He wore black skinny jeans, a button-down green shirt, and motorcycle boots. Tony tried not to drool. “What are you working on?”

Tony set down the half-finished gauntlet in his hand. “Building another Iron Man suit,” he replied. “I need a stronger alloy to match the strength you gave me.” Tony had been conducting tests on himself. He could bench-press over eight hundred pounds now. It was great. “Now that you’re here, I want to study magic. Maybe you can show me some tricks while JARVIS runs scans?”

“Tricks,” Loki repeated, as if it was a dirty word. “They are more than tricks.”

“I wasn’t trying to offend you.” Tony was still trying to be careful. He was getting to know Loki’s sexuality pretty well, but they didn’t talk much. Tony hoped to fix that today. “What you can do amazes me, and I want to see more of it. Learn how it works.” A thought occurred to him. “Do you have any books on theory I could read before next Saturday?”

Loki looked startled. “You wish to read about magic?”

“Yeah, of course I do. There _are_ books, right?” Tony got up and pulled a chair over for the god.

“Many of them,” Loki replied, sitting down. “I didn’t think you would want to take the time to read any. Otherwise I would have brought you some today.”

“Oh.” Tony was chagrined. But hey, it’s not like he wouldn’t see Loki again soon.

Loki seemed pleased by his disappointment. “I will bring you some tomorrow night, and spell them so you can read them.” He looked thoughtful. “Perhaps I will give you the AllSpeak, and teach you to read my native tongue. How are you at languages?”

“Pretty good. I’m fluent in five, and can get by in another eight. What’s the AllSpeak?”

“The ability to understand and speak all languages, even ones you’ve never heard before. I can bring you a book on it, as well.”

“Yes, _please_.” Tony wanted that.

“It doesn’t make reading other languages automatic, though.” Loki shrugged. “I’ll bring you a primer on Asgardian, as well as a dictionary.”

“I really appreciate it,” Tony said sincerely. “Would you tell me about Asgard? I read all the myths after we made our deal, but you said a lot of them are bullshit.”

Loki didn’t look happy with the question. “Asgard is gleaming and golden. It is also stagnant, and its people are incredibly dull. Most beings who live forever lose their desire to grow and change.”

“That sounds horrific. You’re different, though.” Tony wanted to know why.

“I am. I have always stood out.” The god sighed. “It is why I make my home here, on Midgard. Humans may be short-lived, but it drives them to create and invent at a rate no other realm could match.”

“The myths say you’re only half Asgardian. They say your mom is--”

“Laufey, I know.” Loki shuddered. “If I was a frost giant, I would know it. Where mortals got such a revolting idea is beyond me.”

“Why is it terrible?” Tony got up and poured them both coffee -- black for himself, cream and sugar for the god.

“Frost giants are the enemies of the Aesir. They are dumb beasts, brutes who care for nothing but conquest.” Loki accepted his mug with a nod of acknowledgement.

“I’m not sure how to put this, but the stories say Asgardians aren’t exactly peaceful either.” Tony sat back down and sipped his coffee.

Loki rolled his eyes. “We are a warrior culture, yes, but we are not unthinking animals.” His distaste was obvious.

“I’m missing something. Why do you hate them so much?”

“There was a war around the time I was born. They tried to conquer your realm. There are no records, because the monsters left no human survivors.”

Tony frowned. “Surely there’s got to be archaeological evidence somewhere.”

“Perhaps there are some mass graves of Midgardians in the Arctic, but nothing else.” Loki lifted his mug to his lips. “The Aesir burned the bodies of the giants, who carried no weapons other than the ice they commanded. And Aesir corpses and weapons would have been taken home.”

“Huh.” Tony spun around in his chair lazily. He had the feeling he should change the subject. “What made you take up magic?”

Loki’s eyes softened, and Tony knew he’d done the right thing. “I was born with my abilities, though I had to hone them over centuries of study.” He smiled at Tony. “I am the best mage in all the Nine, and even I still have more to learn. May I never know everything.”

Tony grinned back. “I know that feeling. I always want there to be new information out there, new stuff to learn, new things to invent.”

“You’re hungry for it. As am I.” Loki’s pupils were dilating. Tony had a feeling there was about to be workshop sex. “I did tell you I find intelligence sexy.”

“I agree completely.” Tony stood and took the two steps to be in Loki’s personal space. He took the mug from Loki’s hand. “May I pleasure you, my god?” Tony needed Loki to know he wasn’t the only one getting off on their relationship. Loki deserved that much.

Loki’s eyes got dark, and he licked his lips. “On your knees for me.”

\---

Once they had both been satisfied -- Loki with a blowjob, Tony with Loki’s hands on him -- they settled back in their respective chairs. Tony couldn’t suppress a smug smile. There was something deeply satisfying about making an actual deity fall apart in pleasure. “If you’re not too worn out, you were going to show me your magic.”

Loki grinned lazily. “I would be delighted.” He held out a hand, and a glowing ball of light appeared.

“JARVIS, are you getting this?” Tony watched the light flicker, as if it was alive.

“I am, Sir. The energy Mr. Loki is emitting is highly unusual.”

“Keep monitoring, J. I’ll go over all the data later.” Tony was going to enjoy that as much as he was enjoying watching Loki now.

“This is the most basic technique children learn,” Loki explained, watching as the ball rose into the air and floated towards Tony. “You may touch it. It will not hurt you.”

Tony reached out a hand carefully. The sphere wasn’t solid, more like a dense gas, and was oddly cool against his fingers. It smelled kind of like ozone. “Fascinating.”

The ball disappeared, and Loki held out his palm again. This time, a flame appeared. “This is also an easy thing, at least for me.” Loki’s mouth quirked. “I am a god of fire, after all. Some mages are more connected to other elements.”

“Is your power connected to just fire, or also to substances like plasma? Can you affect stars? Are you the god of heat in general?” Tony wished he could just do a Vulcan mind meld with Loki. But at the same time, he was enjoying the give and take of conversation.

“Plasma is also under my purview, although I enjoy normal fire more. Flames are inherently more chaotic, and I enjoy chaos. I have some control over heat, but not all heat comes from fire. For instance, I do not control volcanoes.”

“Who’s the god of that?”

“Surtr, king of Muspelheim. He is a fire giant. Odin chained him up many years ago so he could not cause Ragnarok.” Loki made the flame disappear, then picked up his coffee mug. It was steaming. Tony suspected magic.

“That’s the Norse apocalypse, right?” Tony went to the coffee maker and refilled his own cup.

“Yes. It will happen someday, and I am supposed to be the one to cause it.” Loki’s mouth twisted bitterly. “I hate prophecies.”

“I would too, if they made people treat me badly.” Tony figured it was like being labeled the Antichrist in Christian countries. Or maybe a witch during the Inquisition.

Loki looked surprised. “You’re right, they do. The Aesir distrust my intentions because of it.” He gave an unhappy smile. “You are clever, my pet.”

Time for another subject change. “What’s the most difficult spell you know?”

“Spells are different than what I do. I _can_ do spells, they’re the most common form of magic, but true mages manipulate reality with their intrinsic power. I believe there is fire in my palm--” Loki held out a hand once more-- “and because of my power, the fire is there. I do not have enough power to remake the universe, but I can affect reality in smaller ways.” The fire vanished. “I can do anything I wish, if I can dream of it and have the power to accomplish it. Some things are easier than others, but it’s all about Will.”

“Holy fuck, Lokes. That’s… mind-blowing.”

The smile Loki gave him was almost shy. “You really think so?”

“Yes, I mean, holy shit, that’s beyond incredible. I want to know everything, I want to see the things you can do. What’s easier for you? What’s harder? I know you said fire is easier. What else? How did you figure out you could do this stuff? I mean, you said you were born with the power, but you had to learn how to use it. How did you learn? Is there a magic school? How old were you?” Tony had a million more questions, but by the slightly overwhelmed look on Loki’s face he realized he should maybe shut up for a moment. “Sorry. I’m just fascinated.”

“It’s fine, Anthony. No one has ever been this interested. On Asgard, magic is looked down upon. It’s women’s work, and men who use it are a disgrace.”

“You’re fucking kidding me. You can rewrite reality at will, and it’s a _disgrace_? Asgard is fucking stupid.” Tony set his coffee mug down with a thump.

Loki’s face broke Tony’s heart. The god looked like nobody had ever complimented him before. Told him how amazing he was. Asgardians were assholes, Tony decided. He hoped he never met any others.

“Thank you, Anthony,” Loki said softly. “It means a great deal to me that you would take my side.”

“It’s an easy choice. I’ll take ability over stupidity any day of the week. And it’s not just my competence kink talking.” Tony shook his head, disgusted by Loki’s fellow gods. “A disgrace. _They’re_ the disgrace.”

Loki still looked painfully vulnerable. Maybe Tony should switch topics. “What else is easy for you?”

“Shapeshifting,” Loki replied instantly. “Illusions.” Two Lokis, identical to Tony’s own, appeared on either side of the real one.

“Clones are simple,” the one on the right said.

“Although it is more difficult to make them solid,” the one on the left added, and waved its hand through the table to demonstrate.

“Brilliant,” Tony breathed. “Absolutely brilliant.”

The clones vanished, and the real Loki smiled. “Thank you. They’re very handy in a fight.”

“I’ll bet.” Tony could picture that, using clones as a distraction. How could an enemy attack if they didn’t know which was the real person? “Tell me about shapeshifting.”

“I am unusual among mages, in that it takes no energy for me to achieve it. It seems to be an integral part of my being.” Loki became a beautiful woman as Tony watched. It happened so quickly Tony could barely see the shift itself. She looked like Loki -- she _was_ Loki -- but more feminine. The button-down shirt was tight across her small breasts.

“You look amazing,” Tony told her. “Do you ever, uh…?”

“Have sex like this?” She chuckled. “Occasionally. I’m not in the mood right now, but someday I’ll allow it.”

“That’s fantastic. I mean, I like you as a man too,” Tony rushed to add. “I’m just pansexual.”

“Good to know.” She fluttered her lashes at him coyly, then shifted back to male.

“How do your clothes change?”

“I simply will them to. It’s easy.”

Tony could feel that competence kink roaring back. He tried to push it aside. He didn’t know if Loki would feel this chatty every Saturday. “Can you shift into anything you want?”

“If it suits me. It would be hard for me to be a cockroach, for example, because I dislike them. I enjoy being a corvid when I wish to fly. When on Alfheim -- the realm of the elves -- I sometimes take the form of a large cat, similar to a Midgardian jaguar. I cannot keep an animal form for too long, though, or my mind begins to take on the characteristics of the beast. Some shapeshifters have lost their sentience entirely because they failed to change back.”

“Damn.” Tony took the final swig of his cooling coffee. “How long is too long?”

“For me, perhaps a week before I start feeling more animal than Aesir. I did experiments, though I didn’t want to risk myself too much.”

“Makes sense.” Tony got up. “Want some more coffee?”

“Yes.” Loki held out his mug. “You have learned much of my skills today. Now, I would learn some of yours.”

Tony took the cup. “What do you want to know?”

Loki grinned, eyes gleaming. “Everything.”


	4. A (Temporary) Goodbye

Stark Tower rose into the New York skyline. The building was almost complete. Tony was looking forward to living in it. His family’s mansion reminded him too much of his broken childhood, with his shitty father and distant mother. Most of the time he avoided every room except his bedroom and the workshop, although he occasionally found himself in the music room. His mother’s grand piano needed tuning, but Tony still remembered how to play.

It was on one of those depressing nights that Loki found him, lost in the notes of a tragic-sounding Chopin nocturne as he drank straight from a bottle of scotch. He wasn’t drunk -- he knew Loki was coming -- but he wished he was. Loki didn’t like Tony’s alcohol problem, so Tony had eased back on the drinking. It helped (or didn’t help, depending on his mood) that Earth booze barely got him tipsy anymore.

“Are you all right, pet?” Loki asked softly as the final notes of the nocturne faded away.

Tony shrugged. “Just feeling lonely.” Pepper was still in California until the tower was finished. Rhodey was on assignment somewhere. He had nobody but JARVIS and his bots. Loki cared for Tony, but as a sex toy and source of entertainment.

“You have my sympathies.” Loki moved to stand beside the piano, looking down at Tony with compassion. It surprised Tony. “I am often alone, myself.”

“No busy social life?”

“Yes, but not for pleasure.” The god gave a faint smile. “Shall we go to the kitchen? I could use some tea.”

“Sure, Lokes.” Tony stood and eased the cover down over the piano keys. He really needed to get it tuned up.

He left the scotch on the piano, knowing he’d want it there next time he missed his mom. In the kitchen he put the kettle on and got Loki’s favorite loose-leaf tea out of the cupboard. He often made Loki tea when the god was in the mood to talk before sex. He tried to do little things to make his god happy, because Loki was kind to him and had saved his life. Tea was the least he could do.

Once the kettle whistled, Tony added water to the delicate porcelain teapot his mother had left behind. The leaves were already inside, in the strainer. He carried it to the table where Loki waited, along with a matching cup and saucer.

Ritual almost complete, Tony poured himself a mug of coffee and sat across from Loki. In precisely three minutes, JARVIS would let Tony know the tea was ready. Meanwhile, he had a question. “So why are you social if you don’t enjoy it?”

Loki grinned, his mood having improved somewhat. “My hobby is swindling rich fools out of their money. I attend a great many soirees and galas.”

Tony had to laugh at that. “I’m glad I’m not a fool, then. I have to go to some of those parties myself, but I avoid them if I can.”

“I give most of the money to Midgardian charities. I myself have no need for expensive cars or yachts.” Loki looked impish. “My pleasure is in watching their faces when they realize I’ve stolen from them, and there’s nothing they can do to prove it.”

“I like it.” Tony sipped his coffee. “I should start calling you Robin Hood.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Please don’t. I don’t cause mischief to help the poor, I do it for myself. The needy just reap the benefits.” Loki smirked. “I am also terrible at archery.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “There’s something you’re not good at?”

“Sir, three minutes,” JARVIS announced.

Tony took the lid off the pot and removed the strainer. It went in its little dish on the table, then he replaced the lid and poured Loki a cup of perfectly brewed tea.

He wondered if Loki liked Japan. He’d ask, but he didn’t want to have to learn a full tea ceremony. He’d sat through one once, and having to perform one would drive him crazy.

Loki drank, then smiled. Tony had done well. Which was good, because he wasn’t about to let the subject drop. “What else are you bad at?”

The god thought. “I cannot sing on key, and my art skills are mediocre at best. You?”

“I am terrible at playing pool, despite having a doctorate in physics. And a five-year-old kid could kick my ass at tennis.” Tony laughed. “I’m not great at art either. I can do technical drawing and blueprints, but my portraits look like someone high on drugs drew Richard Nixon. Even the women.”

Loki cackled. “I must see that.”

“Oh no. Not a chance in hell.”

“You’ll do it, pet.” Loki’s voice dropped to a deep purr. “I promise to reward you for your efforts.”

Tony pointed his finger at Loki accusingly. “That is completely unfair. Using the sex voice against me is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“If you want cruel and unusual punishment, Anthony, I have several ideas.” Loki’s smile was pure evil.

Tony shivered. “I’ll ask you about those, sometime. I don’t think I’m ready quite yet, though.”

Loki backed off, thankfully. “We have time.” He drained his teacup. “I do wish to have you now. I must depart for Asgard early in the morning, and I will be gone a few days. My idiot brother’s coronation is the day after, and I have to stop it.”

“Why?” Tony didn’t care if he was being nosy. It was Loki’s fault for being so interesting.

“Because he is a barbarous fool who will drag our realm into war the moment someone insults him.” Loki shook his head. “I don’t know what Father is thinking. Thor is nowhere near ready.”

“Thor’s your brother?”

Loki gave him a pointed look. “I did tell you your mythology was wrong.”

“Fair.” Tony got up. “Who’s your dad, then?”

“Odin. And my mother is Queen Frigga.” Loki stood and took Tony by the wrist. He blinked, and they were in his bedroom. “Clothes off, pet.”

Tony undressed a little more slowly than he would if he was alone, knowing Loki liked a show. By the time he was bare, the god was eyeing him hungrily. Loki palmed his cock through his pants as Tony stretched out on the bed. Someone was eager tonight. Tony felt smug, though he hid it well.

Being owned by a god wasn’t that terrible. He was getting laid almost every night, and the sex was spectacular. Loki was damn good company outside of bed, too. Tony actually _liked_ him. He was endlessly curious about his god, and he enjoyed the way it seemed mutual. If it wasn’t for this ownership thing, he’d have asked Loki on a date by now.

His thoughts faded away as the god prowled towards him, clothes vanishing as he neared the bed. Loki pounced on him, pinning Tony’s wrists to the bed and licking a stripe up his neck. As Tony moaned, Loki worried the shell of his ear with sharp teeth. As always, he never quite managed to cause pain, but got right up close to the edge.

Part of Tony was eager to fall off that cliff, let Loki do what he wanted. Soon. He struggled against Loki’s hands holding him down, just for the pleasure of it. He liked the restraint. Fuck. He was willing to bet Loki wanted to tie him up. And wouldn’t that be fucking hot?

“I can practically hear the gears turning in your head, pet.” Loki lowered his head and bit Tony’s nipple lightly. “What are you thinking?”

“I want you to tie me down. Not tonight. Maybe when you come back.” Tony licked his lips, watching Loki’s pupils expand until there was barely any green left.

“Oh, my little Anthony. I will have to hurry back, then.” Loki bit the nub a little harder. “I’d hate to keep you waiting.” He rolled them over so Tony was on top. “Ride me tonight, pet. I want you to show me how much you want me.”

Tony reached down to take Loki’s cock in hand, only to find it already slick. Damn, he’d been hoping to suck it first. But obviously Loki didn’t want to be teased.

Tough shit. Tony could tease anyway. He’d drive Loki wild, so his god would miss him. He raised up and positioned Loki’s dick at his hole and slowly lowered himself onto it. Just the tip, just enough to make Loki’s breath quicken. Tony pulled almost entirely off, then sank a tiny bit, riding just the head of his god’s cock.

Loki growled, and Tony fought a smile. Instead he took in another inch, rising and falling slowly as Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Pet.” Okay, perhaps he didn’t want to piss his god off. He slid down all the way until Loki was buried inside him.

“Is this better, my god?” Tony began to ride him properly, adding a twist of his hips that he knew would feel good for both of them. He leaned down and licked Loki’s nipple, swirling his tongue over it and enjoying Loki’s hum of approval. He braced himself, one arm outstretched to grip the headboard, and began fucking Loki for all he was worth.

The god put his hands on Tony’s thighs and watched with lusty eyes as Tony gave Loki what he wanted. With his free hand he pinched his own nipple, hard enough to hurt, and let Loki see the shudder that ran through him. “You like that, my god? You like me hurting myself for you?”

“More,” Loki gasped. “Harder.”

Tony twisted his nipple harder than he thought he could handle, but the lance of pain paired beautifully with the cock he rode. He moaned, and Loki’s hands flexed on Tony’s thighs. “You want a turn, my god?”

Loki didn’t hesitate. He reached up with both hands to pinch Tony’s tits, just enough to make Tony whine. As Tony fucked Loki faster, getting close to his release, Loki twisted hard. The pain transmuted to pleasure and went straight to Tony’s dick. He came shockingly fast, come spurting onto Loki’s chest.

“Don’t stop,” Loki growled. Tony forced his hazy, fucked-out mind to obey, working to get his god off with straining muscles and the entire bed rocking. Loki put a hand behind Tony and slapped his ass firmly. Tony jerked and whined, and Loki did it again. “You like this, pet? You like me hurting you?”

Tony was getting hard again. “Yes, my god. Don’t stop. Please.”

“You think you deserve to get to come twice?”

“No, my god, but I want it anyway.” Tony kept thrusting himself back onto Loki’s dick. It was starting to feel really good again.

“Greedy little thing,” Loki purred. “Greedy for _me_ , and no one else.”

“Yes, Loki. I need you.”

Loki lifted Tony off him and got on his knees, pushing Tony onto all fours. He slapped Tony’s ass twice, once on each cheek, and then thrust back into him. “When I come back,” he panted, “no more waiting. You’re going to give me what I want.”

Right now Tony would consent to just about anything. “Yes, my god. You feel so good, I need you.” He wasn’t sure if he was saying it to get Loki off, or if he really meant it. Maybe both. Regardless, Loki must have liked it because he began pounding into Tony, taking his breath away. Tony didn’t know if anal sex in general was this good, or if it was all Loki. But he fucking loved it.

Loki reached around and started jacking Tony’s cock, too rough for his usual tastes but right now the little bit of pain was what he needed. He came again as Loki stilled, coming deep inside Tony.

Neither moved for a long moment, and then Loki withdrew. Tony flopped onto his back, and looked at his god. Loki was sweaty and smug. It was a good look on him.

“I would stay a while longer,” Loki stated, “but I have preparations to make before I leave.” He waved a hand, and he was clean and dressed. Tony, covered in come and sweat, was envious of the god’s magic. “I shall return in three days, my pet. Be ready for me.”

“Good luck,” Tony offered.

Loki grinned. “Thank you. I may need it.”

As he vanished, Tony sighed. Three days of waiting. Three days of anticipating what Loki would do to him the next time they were together.

This was going to be hell.

But Loki had never made him promise not to masturbate.


	5. Return

Loki was only supposed to be gone for three days. On the morning of the fourth day, Tony called the god’s cell phone and left a message. “Hey, Lokes. Hope you made it back okay. Call me or just drop by.” He wasn’t too worried -- the guy was a fucking _god_ , he could take care of himself -- but he couldn’t help but be a little concerned. Loki was always ludicrously punctual, so him not showing up on time was disconcerting.

By midnight, he was worried. He distracted himself with a small engineering experiment for SI, trying to take his mind off Loki.

He wasn’t expecting the god to crash-land on his workshop floor at three AM.

“Loki!” Tony rushed to his god’s side.

Loki sat up slowly, looking dazed and upset. His leather clothes were torn, and his face was stained with tears. “Anthony,” he whispered. “I am so sorry.”

“What happened to you? Do I need to beat the shit out of some Aesir?” Tony checked Loki over, but didn’t see any bleeding. The look of grief on the god’s face was freaking him out.

“I will release you from your contract. You don’t deserve to be bound to a monster.” Loki put his head in his hands, his hair falling forward to hide his face.

“Lokes. Hey. Look at me.” Loki reluctantly lifted his eyes to Tony. “Whatever it is, let me help you.”

Loki shook his head. “You cannot fix my very existence.”

“Hey, hey.” He helped his god up and into a chair. “Tell me what happened.”

“The myth about Laufey being my mother wasn’t true.” Loki’s eyes were damp. “He’s my father.”

Tony remembered Loki’s hatred of frost giants. Shit. If his god was one, then the internalized racism must be awful. “Then what you know about frost giants is all wrong.”

“How can you say that?” Loki gripped the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white, his eyes wild with incoming panic.

“Because I know you. You’re brilliant and clever and gorgeous. And if you’re not a brute, then how can the other giants be?”

Loki turned ashen. “I tried to kill them all.”

“All of the frost giants?” That didn’t sound good.

“Thor stopped me. I cursed him for it. I thought about killing myself instead. But I couldn’t stand the idea of not seeing you one last time.” Tears were running down Loki’s cheeks. “I am sorry I forced you to bed a monster. I will release you from our contract.”

“No.” Tony put his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “You’re not a monster, and I won’t let you.” He softened his tone. “I still belong to you. I _want_ to belong to you.” He tugged at Loki’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

“You can’t possibly want sex right now, Anthony.” Loki looked despondent.

“I want to comfort you. Let me? Please?” Tony held Loki’s gaze, and after a moment the god nodded. Tony inwardly sighed with relief.

As they went out into the mansion and up the stairs to Tony’s bedroom, Tony was disturbed by how docile Loki was acting. He’d just have to help his god feel better. He _did_ care about him, more than he’d ever expected to. And he hated seeing Loki this miserable.

In the bedroom, Loki stood still as Tony fumbled his way through taking off the unfamiliar leather clothes. Tony figured this was what Aesir wore, since he’d only seen Loki in modern Western Earth clothes until now. The fastenings were different, more complicated, but he sorted it out pretty quickly. When Loki was down to a pair of drawstring linen shorts that seemed like underwear, Tony took off his own clothes except his boxers. He gently herded Loki into bed.

It felt right to curl up with his god in bed, Loki’s head on Tony’s chest. Tony stroked his hair. “See? I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony kissed the top of Loki’s head. “You’re stuck with me, your favorite annoying pet.”

“You are mad, Anthony,” Loki murmured. “Taking a monster into your arms so willingly.” He sounded exhausted.

“Not a monster, remember? Monsters don’t save lives and comfort depressed drunks. Monsters don’t give their earnings to charity.” Tony continued petting Loki’s hair.

Loki just sighed.

They lay there quietly, and Tony could tell when Loki fell asleep by the change in breathing. They had never slept together before. Loki always left right after sex. Tony enjoyed the physical contact, although he wished it was under better circumstances.

“JARVIS,” Tony whispered, “wake me up if Loki tries to leave.”

The AI didn’t reply, but there was no need to. Tony closed his eyes, and let himself follow Loki into slumber.

\---

It turned out that JARVIS didn’t have to wake Tony after all. Loki did that himself, probably accidentally. Tony didn’t sleep deeply, so Loki shifting away from him was enough to make him open his eyes. It was light out, probably mid-morning. “Hey, Lokes.” Tony’s voice was gentle, and he pulled Loki back into his arms. “You aren’t leaving me, are you?”

Loki glanced away guiltily. “I didn't mean to fall asleep. I thought to leave you to your rest.”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather be with you.” He squeezed his god lightly. “Want to have breakfast together? I know a great place that delivers.”

Loki eyed him quizzically, still looking mournful. “You wish for me to stay?”

“Yeah, of course!” Tony gave him a small smile. “You don’t need to be alone right now, and I missed you.” He wanted to kiss Loki, but he’d never done that in a non-sexual situation and he wasn’t sure how the god would react. Instead he patted him on the arm. “Come on. I’ll make us coffee. What do you like to eat?”

“I am fond of Midgardian breakfast meats,” Loki admitted. “And I would enjoy an omelette.”

“Great. What do you like in them?”

“Something with vegetables, I think. And cheese.” The god was looking at Tony all too gratefully. As if Tony was doing something more incredible than buying them breakfast. “Thank you.”

“J, you heard him. I want scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes.”

“Placing the order now, Sir,” JARVIS replied.

“Awesome.” Tony patted Loki’s arm again. “Do you want a shower?”

Loki shook his head. He absently waved a hand, and was immediately dressed and neat. It did nothing for the grief on his face, but Tony would work on that.

“Let me put on some clothes,” Tony said, walking into his closet. He looked back over his shoulder. “Don’t leave.”

“I won’t,” Loki promised.

Tony threw on the first T-shirt and jeans he found, not really caring what he wore. He came back out and went to Loki, taking his hand. “C’mon. Coffee.”

The god allowed Tony to lead him to the kitchen, where Tony set about grinding beans while Loki sat at the table, staring at his hands. Tony had a million questions, but saved them for now. What was important was comforting his god.

Tony added milk and sugar to Loki’s mug, then brought the steaming drinks to the table. Tony sat across from Loki and took his hand in his own. “Is anything bad going to happen to you?” That was Tony’s biggest worry.

Loki shrugged, seemingly uncaring. “Odin cannot punish me, given that I was King of Asgard at the time of my actions.”

“Wait, what?” Loki was king for three days? There had to be one hell of a story Tony hadn’t heard yet.

Loki sighed. “I let frost giants into the palace vault during Thor’s coronation. The act interrupted the proceedings, as I had planned. But Thor was angry. He insisted we go to Jotunheim to confront the giants. There was a fight. Normally a Jotun’s touch gives frostbite, but instead my arm turned blue.

“Odin had to save us from certain death. When we returned home, I sought the Casket of Ancient Winters. It can only be used by Jotnar, and I had to know the truth. I touched it, and I was blue. I was a monster. Odin found me, said he’d saved my life in infancy and adopted me. I was Laufey’s son, merely a political tool in Odin’s eyes.

“Odin fell into a restorative coma, of sorts. He does that every few centuries. He had exiled Thor for his attack on Jotunheim, so my mother made me king. I killed Laufey to stop the oncoming war, and to show Odin I was truly his son. But when he woke, he was disappointed in me. I tried to destroy Jotunheim, but Thor stopped me. I wanted to die. I still do. But I came here instead.”

Loki tentatively squeezed Tony’s hand. “You want me to be here. Even though you know what I am. I don’t understand it, but I am grateful.”

Tony took a moment to figure out a response. “I know a lot about war. Both sides tend to talk shit about each other, make them out to be inhuman. Monsters. It makes it easier to kill the enemy if you don’t think of them as actual people, with feelings and hopes and dreams. I think that’s what the Aesir did, back in the war with the frost giants.

“Because, Loki, you’re the smartest person I’ve ever known. Frost giants can’t be animals, if _you_ are one of them. I think you’ve been lied to, and it pisses me off that the people who raised you made you hate your own kind.”

Tony rubbed Loki’s knuckles with his thumb reassuringly. “I don’t give a shit if you’re blue or green or orange. You’re still Loki. Still my god.”

Loki was on the verge of tears. “You are too kind.”

“Nah.” Tony gave a lopsided smirk. “I’m an asshole. Ask anybody.”

They sat quietly, eyes locked on one another, the moment almost unbearably intimate as Tony showed his support and Loki took it in. Tony was annoyed when JARVIS announced that the food was at the door.

“Be right back,” Tony promised, and went to tip the delivery person. He returned with a bag. “Can you eat?”

Loki nodded. “I believe so.”

Tony busied himself with fetching cutlery and drinks while Loki unpacked the takeout boxes. They ate silently for a while, Loki picking at his food more than eating it.

“What did you do while I was away?” Loki asked.

“I’m working on a large arc reactor for the Tower. I want it to run entirely on clean energy once the construction is done.”

Loki smiled faintly. “I’m sure you’ll have no problems.”

Tony smiled back. “Probably not. Once the building has been running on it for a while, Pepper wants me to use it as an example of what the reactor can do. It means I’ll have to do some traveling, shilling product wherever Pep sends me.” Tony gave an exaggerated shudder. “I hate having to talk people into buying shit. My work speaks for itself.”

“Not everyone is bright enough to understand your inventions,” Loki pointed out.

“I know, and it irritates the fuck out of me sometimes.” Tony cut into his pancakes. “I love being a genius, but I get sick of always being the smartest person in the room.” He looked up at Loki. “I think you’re the only person I’ve ever met who could keep up with me.”

“I can say the same about you, my Anthony.” Loki’s smile faded. “No wonder I am so different from the Aesir.”

“Yeah, you’re _better_.” Tony pointed at Loki with his fork. “You’re smarter. More adaptable. More powerful. You’ve told me nobody on Asgard can hold a candle to your magical abilities. Maybe the Jotnar are inherently more magical. Do you know anything real about them?”

Loki looked stunned. “I… no, I don’t.”

“Might be worth looking into.” Tony took a bite of pancake. Delicious.

“Perhaps, someday.” But Loki seemed like he was really thinking about it, which Tony considered a win.

They finished their meal, Loki preoccupied with his thoughts and Tony watching him to make sure he was okay. His god did seem better than he was last night. When they were done and Tony had cleaned up, he put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Stay with me today. I don’t have any plans. We can watch a movie, or play around in the workshop. Whatever you want.”

“I’d like that.” Loki hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”

Tony hugged back. “It’s the least I can do.”


	6. A Little Magic

Tony wound up sitting on one end of the living room couch, Loki’s head in his lap, as they watched the entire _Sharknado_ series. Tony stroked his god’s hair absently. Every so often, Loki would sit up and they’d eat junk food before resuming their positions.

Loki needed time to process. Tony might be emotionally stunted, but he wasn’t stupid. So he gave the god mental space but physical closeness. He wasn’t sure when Loki’s well-being had become important to him. He’d only known the guy five months. Maybe it was all the sex. Or the way Loki watched Tony invent, green eyes sparkling. Or Tony’s competency kink every time Loki talked about magic. Maybe it was their friendly arguments over nothing, and the banter they shared every Saturday.

At any rate, Tony liked his god as a person. He hadn’t expected that. He’d figured the sex would be somewhere between decent and mediocre, and Loki would just be a routine obligation by now. Instead, he wanted to spend more time together, even just chilling on the sofa like this.

After the final credits rolled, Loki stood and stretched. “I should go.” He was still maudlin. “I have taken up enough of your time.”

Tony didn’t want him to leave. “You owe me kinky sex.”

His god’s eyebrows raised. “You still desire me? Even after…?”

“Hell, yes,” Tony replied. “I spent the whole time you were gone wondering what you wanted to do to me. What you were _going_ to do to me.” He smirked. “I got myself off a few times, just imagining the possibilities.”

Loki’s eyes widened, just slightly. “You pleasured yourself while thinking of me?”

“Yeah, I did. I pictured you tying me to my bed and doing whatever you liked to me.” Tony was getting turned on, and he could tell it was mutual by the look in Loki’s eyes. “You were biting me, pinching me, even spanking me. And I loved it.”

“Oh, Anthony. I would be delighted to do those things, and more.” Loki took his hand. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah, I do. Just… no blindfolds, okay?”

Loki smiled. “I prefer to see your beautiful brown eyes, anyway.” He leaned in and kissed Tony’s cheek lightly. “Your safewords are traffic lights. Red means stop. Yellow means slow down. Green means you wish for me to continue.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “You’ve been on Earth a while.”

His god just grinned. Tony was pleased to see Loki’s normal self coming through. “Come, pet. I wish to see you crawl to your bedroom.”

What the hell. In for a penny, and all that. He got off the couch and dropped to his knees. Giving Loki a flirtatious glance over his shoulder, Tony started for the stairs.

By the time they got to the bedroom, Tony had decided his house was too big. Good thing the Tower penthouse would be smaller. He crawled to the side of the bed and looked to Loki, who’d come in behind him.

“How do you feel about me using magic on you during sex, my Anthony?” Loki clasped his hands behind his back.

“I’m game.” Tony would try almost anything once.

“Good.” Loki smiled evilly, and Tony was lifted off the ground as if by telekinesis.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. His clothes vanished, and whatever force was holding him up spread him out on the bed. Green leather bands wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and gold chains tied him to the bed frame.

Tony tugged on the restraints, mostly out of curiosity. He was caught. At Loki’s mercy. The notion made his cock stiffen.

“You look lovely, pet,” Loki purred. “You are helpless because you choose to be, to please me.” He moved to stand next to the bed, and leaned down until his face was in kissing distance. “Your submission is intoxicating, especially since I know how difficult it was for you to reach this point.” Loki’s smile was predatory. “I will ensure you enjoy this, because I want you to crave it. Crave me.”

“I already do,” Tony said hoarsely.

Loki ran a finger down the center of Tony’s chest. “You crave the pleasure. I want you to crave submission.” He leaned in further to whisper in Tony’s ear. “You are mine, pet, but you don’t yet realize what that means.” He licked Tony’s earlobe. “I want your devotion. I want every part of you to need me.”

Tony shuddered, overwhelmed by Loki’s words and touch. It felt like the beginning of a roller coaster ride, as the car went inexorably up to the first, thrilling drop. The anticipation of no way out. He was close to coming, just from that.

The god backed off and circled the bed, watching Tony with narrowed eyes. “Shall I make you beg, my Anthony? Take away your ability to orgasm until I allow it?” He crawled onto the bed, looming over Tony. “I want to hurt you and have you beg for more.”

It was a negotiation of sorts, Tony realized through the fog of lust. Loki was asking permission. His god was so good to him. “Whatever pleases you, my god.” _Yes_. _Take me_.

Loki smiled and ran a hand over Tony’s torso. “Such a good boy.” He lightly slapped Tony’s face.

Tony was shocked. He’d been expecting… well, not that. Loki smacked his other cheek, hard enough to turn his head. It made him feel lightheaded with desire. He didn’t know he had that kink.

Loki pinched the tender skin under his arm, hard enough to make Tony cry out. The next pinch came to his thigh, and then Loki was bending down to sink his teeth into Tony’s pectoral muscle.

Tony writhed in his bonds. He wanted to get away, and at the same time he wanted more. He had no choice but to submit, unless he wanted to end the game. And disappointing Loki tonight was _not_ on the menu. He took a deep breath and tried to relax into the pain. Loki wasn’t really hurting him -- it wasn’t like getting his chest torn open in Afghanistan -- but it still hurt, and it made Tony whine.

“Give in to me, pet,” Loki murmured, his hands moving over Tony and pinching seemingly at random. He bit again, into Tony’s bicep, then licked the same spot. “Breathe.”

Tony felt like he was melting into the bed. His erection was still hard enough to cut steel, and he wanted to come desperately, but his mind was softening into the onslaught of Loki’s sadism. He knew his body was twitching, trying to flee, but something in him had given up on escape. There was nothing but Loki’s hands, Loki’s mouth, and Loki’s words. “My god,” he slurred.

“Yes, my pet. _Your_ god. Worship me.” Loki slid down Tony’s body, and the god began to suck Tony’s weeping cock.

Tony keened as Loki brought him closer to orgasm, nearly weeping from desperation. His entire focus was on his god, and yes, in that moment he worshipped with everything he had.

“Beautiful,” Loki murmured, and resumed his work, bringing Tony so close to the peak that he wept from need. Wept from devotion.

His orgasm hit him like a freight train, his vision tunneling until there was nothing but the pleasure wracking his body. He was everything and nothing. Complete.

Tony was dimly aware of being untied, of being held. Of a cup at his lips, giving sweet cold water to his parched mouth. And Loki. Always Loki, whispering tender words of praise. Tony wanted to feel this way forever, lost in his god.

Time passed. Awareness returned, slowly, the fog retreating until Tony’s mind was clear, even as his body was limp from exhaustion. “Loki.”

“Hello, pet.” Loki looked radiant, emerald eyes glowing in the dimness of the room. “You are well?”

“Yeah.” Tony slumped onto Loki’s shoulder. “Never felt anything like that before.”

“Nor have I, my Anthony. You come apart so beautifully.” Loki kissed his temple softly.

“I’m going to freak out later,” Tony warned. “I feel amazing right now though.” He felt light, airy, as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders for a moment.

“I will be here for you, pet.” Loki smiled affectionately. “Rest now. I am going nowhere.”

Comforted, Tony let himself slip into the darkness.


	7. Jealousy

Stark Tower was complete at last, eight months after construction began. Tony and Loki celebrated with sex in Tony’s new bed: a sturdy black four-poster, with discreet tie points built in for bondage.

Yeah, Tony had fallen down the BDSM rabbit hole. He couldn’t help it. Loki was addictive, as was the high of submission. And if he occasionally spent an evening sitting at Loki’s feet while they watched TV, it was between him and his god.

Loki never tried to control his day-to-day life. If he had, Tony would have run. But things were perfect.

At least, until Pepper showed up.

Tony’s CEO had come to New York a few times on business, but now that the Tower was finished she was moving SI headquarters there. Which meant she had an office on the ninetieth floor, and could take the elevator up to his penthouse or lab and pester him whenever he slacked off.

It was really fucking annoying.

He liked her, he really did. She was a good friend, and at one point he’d seriously considered asking her out on a date. But then he almost died, and Loki came into his life. After that, Pepper wasn’t as important to him. He’d realized the attraction was because she was _there_ more than anything else. It wasn’t surprising. He’d hit on Rhodey plenty of times when they were at MIT together.

Tony had never dated someone for longer than three weeks. Most people bored him to tears. Loki was the only exception. Not that they were dating. They cuddled on the couch sometimes, but otherwise they were only affectionate in the context of sex. Loki was tender and caring after a scene, but the rest of the time they were… friends? He didn’t know.

“Sir,” JARVIS said, unknowingly interrupting Tony’s thoughts, “Ms. Potts is requesting access to the penthouse.”

“Speak of the devil,” Tony muttered, throwing himself on the sofa. It was seven at night. Pep needed a life. “Let her up.”

“Tony!” The redhead smiled brightly as she got off the elevator. Tony knew she’d been at the office all day. How was she still walking in those heels? “How are you?”

“Fine. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to get some dinner. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. I’m waiting for someone.”

Pepper arched her eyebrows. “A date?”

Tony winced. “Sort of? I’m, uh, in a relationship, kind of.” There was no way in hell he was explaining Loki to _anyone_.

“Wait, what?” Pep looked shocked. “Since when?”

“Since a few days after my birthday party.”

She looked skeptical. “That was almost a year ago. You can’t really have been dating for that long and it having not been in the press.”

“I moved here because of him. And we’re discreet.” Tony felt defensive, which made him mad. He shouldn’t have to defend himself to her.

Pepper’s jaw dropped. “You’re really serious.”

“I am.” Tony crossed his arms. “You should go home, Pep. Order a pizza and get some rest.” He got up, intending to walk her to the elevator.

But she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I’m happy for you,” she told him, and kissed him on the cheek. “Maybe I can meet him someday.”

Tony pulled back. “Maybe.”

Pepper dropped her arms. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“That’ll be all, Ms. Potts.” He gave her a genuine smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

He watched her fondly as the elevator doors closed behind her.

“Who was that?” Loki hissed from behind him.

Tony whirled around, startled. Loki wasn’t supposed to arrive until eight. “That was Pepper. You know about Pepper.”

“You never mentioned that she was attractive.” Loki was scowling.

“Are you _jealous_?” Tony laughed. “There’s no reason to be. Pep and I? Just… no.”

But Loki seemed furious. “She touched you. Kissed you.”

“Lokes. There is nothing to worry about. I like being yours.”

Loki looked him over with narrowed eyes. “I don’t enjoy people touching my things.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not enjoying your petty jealousy.” Tony grit his teeth. “I’m allowed to hug my friends. As long as nobody’s groping me, it’s none of your business.”

The god looked stricken. “You would choose your woman over _me_?”

“She is not my woman!” Tony realized he was shouting, and he took a deep breath. “Pepper is my CEO and my friend. That. Is. All. Calm the fuck down.”

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was quiet for a long moment, composing himself. “You have my apologies.” He opened his eyes, calm now. “I am… insecure.” It looked like saying it was costing him something.

All Tony’s frustration melted away. He stepped forward and embraced his god. “I know. And I know why.” Because nobody had ever chosen Loki. Nobody had ever put the god first. “But you can’t lock me up in a room for the next nine years.”

“Pity,” Loki grumbled, but there was no heat to it.

Tony chuckled. “Before I met you, I slept with anyone that caught my eye.” He kissed Loki’s neck affectionately. “Now, no one catches it but you.” And if that wasn’t the sappiest thing he’d ever said, he didn’t know what was.

Loki finally returned the hug. “You are very strange, pet.”

“For liking you? Nah. I’m just not an idiot.” Tony kissed him, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was soft and sweet, and when Tony pulled back he realized he was grinning like a fool.

Loki’s expression was awfully soft too, though, so Tony didn’t feel too bad about it.

After a long moment, Loki broke the silence. “I believe you promised me Indian food tonight.” He was smiling.

“I did. It’ll be here at eight, since that was when you said you’d be here. Should I put in a rush order?” Tony didn’t pull away from the hug. It was nice.

“I have a better idea,” Loki purred, and next thing Tony knew he was flat on his back in bed.

\---

The Indian food was nice, but it wasn’t as nice as the company. Tony and Loki ate in the kitchen, wearing their bathrobes. The post-quickie shower had led to a shower quickie, and now they were both sated and noshing on samosas.

Tony kept noticing that silly smile on his face. And the matching one on Loki’s. They were ridiculous together, and it was wonderful. He rubbed his bare toes against the top of Loki’s foot. His god even had sexy feet.

After the meal, they sat on the couch together, as they often did.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask why I was here early,” Loki said.

“Sorry, I forgot. What’s up?”

“I brought you a present.” Loki seemed oddly nervous.

“Really? I don’t have anything for you,” Tony frowned. “It’s not a holiday, is it? I’m shitty at remembering dates.”

“Peace, Anthony.” Loki twisted his wrist, and a small, rectangular black box appeared. “It is no special occasion. I just wished to give this to you.”

Curious, Tony took the box. The covering felt like silk. He opened it.

Inside was a necklace, a silver chain with a small pendant on it. The design was of two snakes intertwined. Tony had seen the symbol before, in Norse mythology. It was Loki’s personal symbol.

“It is a collar, disguised as mere jewelry,” Loki explained softly. “None may put it on you or take it off except me. If you are in danger, it will warn me. I will be able to find you anywhere in the nine realms.” The god looked into Tony’s eyes. “I want you to wear this for the rest of our time together. I will not order you to. I wish for you to choose it.”

A symbol of Loki’s ownership. “I normally don’t wear jewelry, but I’m willing to for you.” Tony smiled. “Put it on me?”

Loki’s eyes darkened, and Tony had a feeling he’d be getting fucked again in a few minutes. The god stood and circled around to Tony’s back. Tony handed him the collar, and a moment later he felt the cool metal settle against his collarbone. There was the slightest brush of magic, and it was done.

Tony fingered the pendant. It wasn’t heavy, save for its symbolism. “Now what?”

“Now,” said Loki in a distinctly feminine voice, “we play.”

\---

An hour later, Tony was fucked out, his goddess in his arms. Loki didn’t take her female form often, but when she did Tony was glad he healed quickly. She had a thing for riding his face while he was tied to the bed, and she could keep going until Tony thought his tongue might fall off.

Occasionally Tony wondered what Loki looked like when blue, but he didn’t dare ask. Loki never even mentioned his frost giantness, although sometimes he looked sad and Tony could tell why.

Damn Odin and Frigga.

“Hey, Lokes?”

“Hm?” His goddess looked up at him.

“We should go on a date.” Tony wasn’t nervous. Nope, never.

Loki lifted one eyebrow. “A date, hm?”

“Yeah. Dress up nice, go somewhere fancy. Or a total dive. Your call.”

She smiled, pleased. “You may take me out to dinner. Les Halles.”

“Anything my goddess wants.”

It was a date.


	8. The End of an Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up. I rewrote the end a bit, and like it much better now. Thanks again to my wonderful beta artsmyspark, who is becoming a good friend as well as being a fantastic editor.

Years passed. Tony worked, played, and loved. It hadn’t taken him quite a year to realize he was in love with Loki. He suspected his god might feel the same way, but Lokes never said a word.

Still, Tony was happy. The press eventually realized he was dating a business consultant named Lucas Smith -- Loki had been in America for ages already, so his identity was well-established -- and, after the initial furor and dips in SI stock, they became an accepted couple.

He was still Iron Man. How could he not be? Sometimes Loki would accompany him, unseen, and watch his back as he took down villains. Tony enjoyed it and wished they could fight side by side in the public eye, but Loki didn’t want the attention.

As the ten year mark approached, Tony began to worry. What if Loki didn’t want to stay together after their contract was up? It gave him too many sleepless nights, even though he was pretty sure Loki would want to stick around. Tony knew he had abandonment issues, but he couldn’t help himself.

On their last day, Tony woke up terrified. After all, he might never see Loki again. He got dressed and drank too much coffee. Loki was supposed to arrive at seven, and Tony couldn’t focus on anything. Instead he paced the penthouse and worried.

When Loki arrived, his god was solemn. “Hello, Anthony.”

“Loki.” Tony wanted to hug him, kiss him, and tell him he didn’t want anything to change. But he held back. He needed to know what Loki wanted, first.

“Our contract has been completed.” Loki seemed slightly nervous. Was it because he was going to tell Tony goodbye? “You have served me well. I shall miss you.”

Fuck. It was over, then. “I’ll miss you too.”

“I will remove your collar now.” Loki walked behind Tony, and his fingers went to the clasp of the necklace. Tony could smell his god -- well, _his_ god no longer -- and savored the bittersweet touch of his fingers against Tony’s neck. It was probably the last time they’d ever touch.

When Loki faced him once more, eyes solemn, Tony knew he had to say something. If this was it, he at least wanted Loki to know what their bond had meant to him. “I meant it when I said I’d miss you.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve been in love with you for years. You know that, right?”

Loki looked shocked. “I didn’t. No.”

And that hurt, that Loki hadn’t even cared enough to notice. “I hope you have a nice life. Take care of yourself.” Tony turned away, hoping that Loki would just vanish and leave Tony to his misery.

“Anthony.” Loki put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Tony shook his head. “You didn’t mean to. It’s okay. Just go, before I embarrass myself.”

“I never thought you might love me,” Loki said quietly. “I didn’t think I would ever be that lucky.”

Hope flared in Tony’s heart, and he tried to squash it. “Lucky, how?”

“Will you not look at me, Anthony?”

Tony turned slowly. He had to force himself to meet Loki’s eyes. To his surprise, the god looked _happy_.

“I have loved you for a long time.” Loki gave him a tremulous smile. “I knew you cared for me, but I thought you wouldn’t want me once you were a free man.”

“How could I not want you?” Tony was astonished. “You’re perfect for me. We’re perfect _together_. You mean everything to me.”

And then Tony was engulfed in a tight hug, and he was hugging back, and holy shit, Loki was choosing him, wanted to stay. He blinked back tears. “Do I get to keep you?” he asked, face pressed to Loki’s shoulder.

“For as long as you want, my pet.” Loki drew back and searched Tony’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t call you that anymore.”

Tony smiled. “Don’t be silly, my god. I love being your pet.” His grin grew wider. “This time, though, we’re both wearing jewelry. I’m thinking wedding rings.”

Loki was stunned. “You wish to marry me?”

“Fuck yes, Lokes. I’m not letting you go.” Tony beamed. “Say yes.”

Loki’s eyes were glowing. “Yes. Yes, Anthony.”

Tony hugged him again, giddy. Tony was keeping his god. Forever. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Loki’s tenderly. Suddenly he was desperately aroused, wanting to show his god how much Loki meant to him.

Loki kissed back, terribly gentle. Their mouths moved together in a dance they’d long perfected, but this time Tony was able to share his feelings. It was momentous. They kissed and kissed, occasionally stopping to breathe and share small smiles of joy.

“Come to bed with me, my god?” Tony stepped back and took his lover’s hand.

“Gladly.” Loki allowed Tony to lead them to the bedroom.

As Tony undressed, he had a thought. “You know, I’ve never seen your home.”

“True,” Loki replied, pulling off his shirt. “I was worried that seeing you in my personal space would make it more difficult to part with you when our time ended.”

Tony, touched, still took a moment to appreciate the view. Ten years, and he still couldn’t get enough of Loki. “Maybe I can see it now? Help you pack?”

“Pack?” Loki sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes and socks.

Tony smiled. “I was hoping you’d move in with me. Since we’re engaged and all.” He approached Loki, who stood and removed his pants and boxer briefs.

“I would be delighted.” The god was beaming. “And yes, you may help me pack.”

Tony kissed him again eagerly. Loki’s bare skin felt glorious against his own. He ran his hands slowly down his god’s chest until he reached his waist.

Loki took hold of Tony’s hips and pressed his lips to Tony’s neck. He gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin, and Tony tilted his head to give better access.

“How the fuck are you so sexy?” Tony groaned.

He could feel Loki’s smile against his neck. “I could ask you the same question, pet.” Loki slipped gracefully to his knees. He began to mouth at the soft skin below Tony’s navel. He left a trail of tiny kisses before he gave a wicked grin and licked the head of Tony’s cock.

“Ungh.” Tony slipped his hands into Loki’s hair, careful not to pull it. He just liked the feel of the long black tresses against his fingers as Loki took him in.

Loki’s mouth was heaven. It always had been. He watched the pleasure on his god’s face as he felt his own build. Loki was taking his time, and that was fine with Tony. It was their first time as an actual couple, and he wanted it to last.

The thought made his breath catch as he remembered all over again. Loki loved him. Wanted to marry him. Tony never thought he’d get married, but he wanted to be with Loki for the rest of his life.

Loki must have noticed Tony’s distraction, for he hummed and fondled Tony’s balls. The hum alone was enough to drag Tony back to what they were doing. “You feel incredible,” he murmured.

The god’s eyes crinkled at the corners, and he swirled his tongue in that way Tony loved. Tony moaned. This was _his_ god, on his knees just for Tony. He felt his first orgasm approaching, and flexed his hands in Loki’s hair.

Loki took all of him in and hummed again, and Tony lost it. He gasped Loki’s name as he came, his cock throbbing with pleasure as Loki swallowed his come.

When Tony was done, Loki pulled back, looking pleased. “You liked that.”

“Always.” Tony gave a satisfied smile.

“Good, because now it’s your turn.” Loki stood up and gave Tony a filthy kiss. “Only I’m going to bind your arms behind your back, and put that vibrating plug into you first.”

“You have the best ideas, my god.” Tony grinned up at his fiancé, who returned the look.

“Turn around, pet.” Loki smacked Tony’s bottom as he obeyed.

Loki must have summoned the cuffs from his pocket space, because Tony felt leather encircle one wrist, then the other. He heard the snap of the connector lock into place, and he tugged lightly. Yep, he was stuck. Oh darn. How terrible.

“Spread your legs a little for me. Yes, like that.”

Tony felt the metal plug nudging at his hole, and he relaxed his muscles so Loki could breach him. The plug was a little on the large side, enough to stretch without being too much. It was cold and slick, and Tony welcomed the feeling of it pushing in and settling in place against his prostate. The plug started to vibrate. It was delicious.

“Turn around. On your knees,” Loki commanded.

Obeying, Tony knelt and opened his mouth. And waited.

“Such a pretty pet,” Loki crooned. He slapped Tony lightly. “All mine.”

Tony kept silent, as he knew Loki wanted. After all these years he knew how to behave, even if he didn’t always know what to expect. He also didn’t behave _all_ the time, which made for its own fun. But right now he wanted to please.

Loki took hold of Tony’s hair and slid into his mouth, not quite deep enough to choke. Still, Loki’s cock was thick, and Tony had to relax his jaw to suck. He provided what technique he could as Loki leisurely fucked his face, and he knew from the tiny gasps of air and twitching of fingers that Loki was enjoying himself.

Tony closed his eyes and let himself just exist in the moment. It had been hard to turn his mind off before, but years of practice made times like this nearly meditation. All he had to do was whatever Loki wanted. His existence and his obedience were enough for both of them.

Loki sped up, and Tony redoubled his efforts with his tongue. He was rewarded with Loki’s come on the back of his tongue, which he swallowed as his god let go of his hair and drew back.

“So good for me,” Loki said warmly. “I’ll have to come up with something special for our wedding night.”

Tony’s cock stiffened even more. He couldn’t imagine what Loki would do. It was bound to be amazing, though.

Loki reached down and grasped Tony’s hair again, pulling him to his feet and marching him across the room. The metal plug, body temperature now, jostled against Tony’s prostate and made every movement difficult in the best of ways.

He bent Tony over the padded rail at the foot of the bed. “I think my betrothed needs a taste of the paddle. Don’t you agree?”

Tony fucking loved that paddle, and Loki knew it. “Yes please, my god.”

Loki stepped back, and a moment later the first blow landed. Tony sucked in a breath.

The next strike caught the base of the plug and drove it deeper into Tony, making him moan. Loki didn’t stop. The paddling continued, went on and on, never too intense, but hard enough to hurt and to make Tony’s dick ache for release. Tony relaxed into it, loving the way his ass felt warm and the way Loki would occasionally run cool fingers over the burning skin. It was lovely and perfect.

Tony’s moans must have made Loki realize how turned on his pet was, for when he stopped the beating he played with the plug. “Do you want me to fuck you, Anthony?”

“Yes, my god. Please. I need it.”

Loki bent down, draping his upper body over Tony’s torso, and licked the shell of his ear. “I shan’t keep you waiting too much longer, my love.”

Tony shuddered at that. Loki loved him. It almost felt like a dream, but then Loki was tugging lightly on the plug and the sensation was far too real. His god pulled it slowly from Tony’s body, and then pushed his cock in to take its place.

“You are mine, Anthony Stark. You have been since the day we met.” Loki started to thrust. “You will be mine forever. You’ve chosen a lifetime of this.” Loki’s breath grew shallower, faster. “My beautiful pet. You mean everything to me. I love you.”

When they came, it was together, Tony caught up in Loki’s devotion as much as the feel of his lover inside him. He was Loki’s, but Loki was his now too and this was his future. Their future. It made the pleasure even sweeter.

Loki kissed the back of Tony’s neck as he withdrew, then unclipped Tony’s wrists.

“Leave the cuffs on,” Tony told him, glancing back over his shoulder coyly. “I don’t think we’re done for the night.”

Loki chuckled. “As you wish.”

They got in bed together, Tony’s head on Loki’s shoulder. Tony smiled up at his partner. “I love you too, Loki.” He hugged his god tightly. “You’re perfect for me.”

“You are strange, Midgardian, but I can say the same about you.” Loki’s eyes twinkled. “Get some rest. You’ll need it.”

Tony grinned and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow he’d start planning the wedding.


End file.
